


Rose of Jericho

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of smut actually, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but it gets also fluffy, way more than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: Although Rey doesn't want any presents for her birthday, Ben has a few surprises planned.





	Rose of Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this fic is totally unbetaed. So please be so kind and don't be mad if there are some mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been seven month, three weeks and four days since Rey officially moved in with him. They had known each other for years now and although she couldn’t stand his guts at first, she had soon realized that there was a lot more to him, then she thought. They had become friends and soon after they had started dating. Ben had felt drawn to her from the beginning and now loved her with all his heart. She was everything to him, everything and more. She was the reason, why he wanted to be a better person. Why he reconciled with his mother. Why he smiled daily. Rey had shown him unconditional acceptance, trust and respect. She had loved him, when nobody else would. With her by his side, Ben felt like he could do anything. And he was forever grateful for that.

Her birthday was only days away now and _although_ she demanded ‘ _no presents whatsoever’_ , he got her one anyway. Ben had planned this for weeks now, not letting the slightest hint drop to her. He would give her the present after the surprise party, he was throwing her. Of course, he didn’t organize the party all by himself and Rey would be glad to see, that he asked her best friend Finn for help. The two young men did have a rocky start, both very protective and possessive of Rey and it had taken Rey one hell of a speech for them to even speak with each other.

He had planned the whole day down to the minute: Rey would come home from work and Ben would take her out for dinner, she already knew that. It was all that she allowed, since she could never say no to food. After that they would head home, where all of her friends awaited. And then, when the party was over, he would give her the real present.

So, when Rey finally got home, he was waiting for her with a mug of coffee in his hand, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She giggled, when he nibbled at her earlobe and grabbed the coffee from his hand.

“Hey! No eating the birthday-girl!”, she laughed out.

Ben raised an eyebrow at that, pretending to be irritated. “I thought this was a birthday-free zone? If I had known, I would have gotten you a present!”

“Well, no it is birthday-free again, ok?” She smacked him on the arm.

“Ok, ok. But we are still going out for dinner. So, you better change!”

Her response was a frown. “But – “

“Nah! No but! You go change, I wait here. They won’t let you in, when you’re wearing that. And I’m not blowing off the reservation! Do you have _any_ idea, how hard it was to get it?”

Rey huffed, but knew he wouldn’t allow any more protest, so she shambled off into the bedroom. Ben had picked out a dress for her and about half an hour later, Rey returned, freshly showered, dressed and with an annoyed expression on her face.

“You have _any_ idea, how fucking uncomfortable this is?” She gestured at her dress and the high heels, she was wearing.

“Oh sweetie, but you look so pretty”, he smiled at her and pulled her close to his chest. “And hot…” It was only a whisper in her ear and he felt how she shuddered at it. When she pulled away from him, her cheeks were red.

“You clean up nice, too.” She eyed him and smirked. “Maybe we should get right do dessert?”

Ben snickered. “As _much_ as I would love that, we _do_ have a reservation at _Maz’s Castle_ and I hear the food there is _delicious_.”

“Argh. Fine”, Rey huffed again, arms crossed. “But I swear to god, if you have the waiters sing, I _will_ kill you.”

Ben had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh. _If only you knew, Rey, if only you knew._ “Yeah, I promise. They won’t sing for you.” It wasn’t a lie. The waiters weren’t going to sing for her. More like every person she knew, when they got back here.

~

Their table at the restaurant was located at the windowfront in a quiet corner of the room, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The food was excellent, as promised, and Rey moaned with every bite she took.

“Gawd, this is _so_ good”, she sighed between bites.

And it was excellent, but Ben enjoyed watching Rey even more. Her expression was similar to the one she had, when she had an orgasm. Ben let out a quiet chuckle and sent a dirty smirk her way. Too bad, there were guests waiting at their apartment.

When both of them finished their meals and Ben had paid the check, they made their way to the elevator.

“I can’t wait to get you out of that dress”, he whispered on the way, his hand on her lower back.

When the elevator doors opened, he gladly realized, that they would be alone in the lift. They stepped in and Ben let his hand wander across her back in slow and agonizing strokes. She hummed at the feeling and leaned back into him. His hands came around her front, one placed in her waist, the other one making its way to the hem of her dress and pushing it slightly up. He groaned into her ear, when he felt the lace of her panties. Kissing her neck, slipped his hand into her panties, finding her already wet for him.

“Rey”, he moaned, and she wiggled her ass in response against his lap. He drew his teeth carefully over the skin of her neck, and then licked the skin. He was sure, it would bruise, marking her as his. His fingers knew their way around and he dragged them along her folds to wet them. Then, with a moan from Rey, he circled her clit, having her wiggle in anticipation and excitement. Kissing her neck, he slowly pushed his index finger into her, making her moan again.

“ _Ben, please_ ”, she whispered, her hands gripping into his jacket behind her. Ben smirked at the plea, pulling his finger out, only to then add another finger and push them into her eagerly. He rammed them into her wetness, fucking her with his fingers, curling them into a hook, when he was inside. His other hand made its way to her clit, circling it and making her quiver. Ben knew, that the elevator would come to a halt any second now, so he increased his efforts. Rey’s whole body stiffened, and Ben knew, that she was close. He bit her neck again, groaning into her ear and send her over the edge. She came hard, her inner walls clenching around his fingers and her legs trembling.

“Happy birthday, Rey”, he whispered into her ear, slowly pulling his fingers from her panties. It took Rey a moment to calm down, heavily breathing and quickly straightening down her dress. He on the other hand put his fingers into his mouth and sucked her wetness of with an enjoying “Mmmmh.”

When Rey turned around to him, looking slightly shocked, she gasped at him. “Ben!”

He shrugged. “What? This is delicious”, he said innocently, smiling at the blush on her cheeks.

“Well, I hope there will be a sequel at home”, she whispered, sticking out her tongue and turning her back on him.

~

The ride home went without any more… disturbances. Ben was getting nervous about the party and Rey was still calming down from the elevator ride.

Before opening the door to their apartment, her pulled her close to his chest, gave her a long and deep kiss, before looking into her eyes. “You know, I love you, right?”

She nodded, smiling. “And I love you, Ben.”

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, immediately freezing. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open.

Finn had done an excellent job, and decorated the apartment with silver and golden balloons, building a buffet of snacks and a pyramid out of the presents, the guests had brought. Everyone was looking at Rey, smiling, before they began to sing. Poe, Rose, Kaydel and even his mother was there, as well as some people, Ben didn’t know very well, but seemed to be friends with Rey and Finn.

Rey had tears in her eyes and gasped. “Oh my god.” People came and hugged her, congratulating. She thanked everyone sincerely and when it was Finn’s turn and he told her, that it had been Ben’s idea, she looked at him and mouthed “Thank you.”

Rey mingled with her guests, as usual small talk came easy to her. Unlike Ben, she was good with people and Ben enjoyed watching her. She was happy. And that made him happy. He stuck to the people, he knew, talking to his mother, even chatting with Poe for a while, but always having an eye on Rey.

The first people had gone home, and the party turning more into a gathering of close friends chatting, when his mother walked up to him with a knowing smile.

“It’s really nice, that you did this for her”, she told him, standing next to him and following his gaze with her eyes.

“Yeah, she never had a real birthday party”, he said, as if it was no big deal.

“She doesn’t know about what you have planned, does she?”

He smirked at his mother. “Nah.”

She patted his back. “Well, maybe this party should come to an end.” She winked. It was so weird, them talking like this. Only a few month ago, they wouldn’t say one word to another. And they still wouldn’t, if it weren’t for Rey.

Leia then did announce very vocally to everyone there, that it was late, and she should be getting home and that Rey and Ben probably were just as tired. If it had been anyone else, it would have been rude, but Leia had a way of getting people to do what she wanted and being nice about it. It was a skill, he had definitely not inherited.

It worked, though, and the guests soon cleared out, leaving Rey and Ben finally alone. He picked a small package from the gift-pyramid and walked over to Rey, who had sunken onto the couch. She raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. “Ben, you promised, you wouldn’t get me _anything_.”

He donned a coy smile. “It’s nothing special, I promise.”

She shook her head, laughing. “Yeah, because _never_ get me anything ‘special’.” She had a point, he always went over the top with presents for her. She sighed in resignation. “Fine, I’ll open it.”

Ben sat down next to her, putting the wrapped box into her lap. Hesitantly at first, but becoming more eager as she carefully unwrapped the colorful paper. He smiled at her – Rey always was very careful with wrapping paper, never tearing it, but unfolding it, like it was just as precious as the present.

An unspectacular cardboard box came into sight, as she put the wrapping paper carefully folded on to the table. She raised an eyebrow, but then opened the box. She looked at him, questioning his choice of present.

“What is this?” She held up the tight ball of dried plant, her voice laced with a hint of irritation.

He chuckled. “It’s a Rose of Jericho. Well, a false one, but just as mesmerizing.” He quickly stood up, walking into the kitchen and returning with a bowl and steaming water.

“It is a desert plant. It curls up into this ball as it dries, but if you put it in water, it comes back to life.” He put the bowl on to the table. “It reminded me of you. You too are a desert rose, surviving even the harshest circumstances.”

Rey’s eyes widened at his explanation. “Oh Ben, that is so sweet.” She stood up and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

He smiled at her and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Why don’t you put it into the water? It usually takes a day or so to unfold, but it’s quicker if you use hot water.”

She nodded excited, and placed the ball of dried plant carefully into the bowl. Then she added just as carefully the water, he had brought. Rey sat down in front of the bowl, her eyes fixed on this magical plant. She bit her lip in expectation and Ben chuckled. “It will still take some time.”

“I don’t care. I’m not moving until this thing is alive.” She didn’t even look at him at he laughed out loud.

“Well, I’m gonna clean up a bit. Don’t mind me.”

And he did, for a bit over an hour. He knew exactly, how long it would take for the plant to unwrap and he was way to nervous to just sit there with Rey.

He did get a good deal done, when he heard Rey from the living room. “Ben, Ben, come here! I think there is something in this!”

Ben’s heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath, before slowly walking to her. He got down on one knee next to her, but Rey still had her eyes fixed on the bowl. The diamond of the ring hidden inside the plant was now very visible, but she still didn’t understand. So he took her hand, causing her to turn to him and eyes widening.

“Rey, I had my heart clad in iron and buried deep in the woods, but you found it nonetheless. You dug it up, you cracked it open and you touched it with you light. You saved me from the darkness and you are everything to me. I cannot live without you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I cannot believe that you chose me, but you did, and it makes me happy every day. I want to wake up to your smile for the rest of my life and if you accept my hand, I will spend my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.” He paused to take a deep breath. Rey was shivering with tears in her eyes. Hopefully they were tears of joy, otherwise the next part would be _very_ awkward. “Rey, will you marry me?”

Before he knew it, Rey had slung her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, with tears streaming down her face and almost tripping them over. When they broke apart to get some air, he asked her seriously: “So, is that a yes?”

Rey burst into laughter and it sounded like music to him. “Of course, it is!” She placed her hands on his cheeks, framing his blushing face. “Yes, Ben Solo, I will marry you!”

He sighed in relief, but her lips were already on his again. Suddenly, her hands were all over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding down his bare skin. He moaned into her mouth as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and digging her nails into his back. With one flowing movement, he stood up, dragging her with him and putting her down on the couch, positioning himself between her legs. He slowly began to kiss her neck, teasing the forming bruise from before and nibbling at the sensitive skin. She moaned in response and pushed herself onto her elbows. He knew, what she was trying to do, they were in perfect synchronization, so he let her sit up and watched with hungry eyes as Rey pushed her dress of her shoulders, so it would pool in her waist. One hand reached behind her back, as she opened her bra in an experienced movement. She then let herself fall back onto the couch, pulling him with her.

Ben wanted to kiss every inch of her and started once again at her neck, but this time making his way down to her breasts. While he was covering her left breast with kisses and circling her nipple with the tip of his tongue, he grabbed the other breast with his hand, cupping it and rubbing his thumb over the erect nipple. Rey moaned and again pushed herself onto her elbows, so she had a better angle to watch him. But Ben soon decided, that he had played enough with her breasts and began kissing a soft trail down to the fabric of her dress. He hooked his fingers under the fabric and pulled softly on it.

Every inch of skin he exposed this way, he covered with kissed, sometimes even softly biting her. Soft moans left her mouth and she arched her back, lifting her ass of the couch, so he could pull the dress off once and for all. He did pull her panties off, too, and he happily noticed that she was wet. If still or again, he didn’t care, but licked his lips in anticipation and eyed her like he was a hungry predator and he his prey.

He eagerly continued the trail of his kisses down, a destination in mind. Rey wiggled a bit as he got closer, but before he put his lips where she wanted, he looked up at her. Rey’s hair was already a mess, and her face was burning with desire, as she was biting her lower lip. Her eyes were only half open and she bucked her hips upwards to his mouth, unwilling to wait.

He on the other hand was very willing to help her out, and kissed her lightly on her folds. She moaned again, a sound Ben was never tired of hearing. He licked in one long stroke from her entrance to her clit and she whimpered. He smirked, he was enjoying this _very_ much. He focused a bit on the small bundle of nerves, sucking it into his mouth, then licking it instead in circles. Her moans drove him on, but he wouldn’t let her finish this easily. Ben left his clit and heard he breathe in to protest, but before she could, his tongue was inside her. Instead of her protest only more moans came out of her mouth, as he swirled his tongue inside her. He alternated fucking her with his tongue and pleasing her clit and he knew it drove her almost insane.

“Ben, _please_ ”, Rey whimpered.

He chuckled into her folds and decided that it was time for her to come for the second time this day. His tongue remained at her clit, licking over it, circling it, sucking on it. It would have been enough for Rey, but Ben knew how to make it even better. He entered his index finger again, slowly pushing inside, then pulling out again. He soon added his middle finger and increased the speed. After that, it didn’t take Rey long, before she came hard, with a scream of “Ohhh, fuuuck”, her body trembling. He felt her walls clench around his fingers again, but he kept on going, determined to stretch out her orgasm as much as he could. When the last wave of it had rolled over her, he slowly pulled out his fingers and sat up, straightening his back.

He grinned at her, her wetness all over his face. He reached down to open his pants, but Rey grabbed his hand and pulled it close. He watched with his mouth open, as Rey put _those_ two fingers into her mouth, licking herself off of them.

“You’re right, I am delicious”, she snickered, and it sent jolts of pleasure down his spine.

She then sat up, fumbling at his pants and unzipping them. His hard cock sprang free, and he watched her lick her lips. She pulled his pants down to his knees, and rose to hers. Rey put a hand between her thighs, lacing it with her wetness and then took his cock into her hands. She smeared herself all over his penis and had him grunting with pleasure. Looking up at him, she gave him a quick smirk, before licking over the head of his cock. Then she parted her lips and took him into her mouth, as deep as she could. She sure didn’t get down to the root, but she had her hand placed there, gripping around his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down, in synchronization with her head, turning her wrist at the same time.

When he felt his own orgasm approach, Ben grabbed her hair and pulled out of her mouth. He simply shook his head. _Not like this. Not today._ And Rey understood without a word from him. She cheekily stuck out her tongue.

Ben grabbed her head and pulled her close, kissing her passionately and tasting both of their fluids. She moaned softly into his mouth and he let his hands slide down her sides, grabbing her ass and hoisting her up into his lap. She hovered briefly over his cock, before she let herself slowly sink onto it. She whimpered at the size of him, but he muffled her cry with his lips.

Rey rolled her hips, slowly at first, but then quicker, as she stretched around him. He met her movements at the same speed and they soon found a passionate rhythm, that had both of them moaning with pleasure. Ben was close, _so close_ , her mouth had done good work. But he wanted her to come, too, not willing to leave her unfinished. His hand wandered from her ass to her front, his thumb finding her clit without a problem. He knew her body so well by now, he would find her favorite spots in the dark.

She sighed at the additional stimulation and gasped, when Ben’s mouth found her nipple. It was too much for her and she came, just as hard as before, calling his name and shaking uncontrollably. The contractions of her inner walls did the rest for him and pushed him over the edge, spending himself in her.

They sunk into a tangled cuddle on the couch, her head resting on his pounding chest.

“I’m never not getting presents from you again.”

Ben chuckled. “Can’t wait for you to be my wife”, he whispered into her ear.

She bolted upright at that. “Oh, right. You’re my fiancé now.” The grin on her flushed face was gorgeous.

“Still gotta put that ring on, though”, he teased, and her eyes widened.

Rey hit him softly. “What are you waiting for?! Do it already!”

Not able to deny her _anything_ , he rose and picked the ring out of the Rose of Jericho. He took her hand into his and slipped the ridiculous ring onto her finger. “You’re mine now.”

“Forever yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic a few days ago, as I told my friend about my Rose of Jericho. I planned to include the christmas-tradition of reviving the rose for christmas, but since I had the idea only after the holidays, i decided to make it more... allroundy.  
> If you want to read up on the plant, you can do it [here](https://www.britannica.com/plant/rose-of-Jericho). They actually are pretty awesome and even I can't kill them. (Well, i could if i wanted to, but you know, i love my plants.)
> 
> Also this turned out way smuttier than i anticipated - because i really didn't plan on ANY smut and look at me now.
> 
> So i hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Wish y'all a good start into the new year and all the best for the new year. May all your hopes and wishes come true.
> 
> Let me know, what you think.
> 
> Also also, if you want to visit me on tumblr, you can do that over [here](https://shieldmaidenfreda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
